Salts of acyloxybenzenesulfonic acids are known for use as bleach activators in laundry detergents; see EPA 0 355 384 A1 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,534,642 and 5,414,099. As noted in the references cited hereinafter, various syntheses for such materials have been disclosed in the art. However, as can be seen from an inspection of these references, product yields are sub-optimal and the overall process can be complicated. As with any process which is conducted on a commercial scale, there is a continuing search for means to increase product yields and to otherwise facilitate plant operations. The present invention provides simple, yet effective, means for improving the process for manufacturing these bleach activator compounds.